


Когда ковбоя ждут в салуне...

by shelone



Series: Wildwest [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	Когда ковбоя ждут в салуне...

— Тебе как обычно? — спросил я.  
Ронни Кид засмеялся, на фоне загорелой кожи сверкнули белые зубы.  
— Когда ковбою в салуне задают такой вопрос, это означает одно: он, черт возьми, дома.  
Я не стал думать, в скольких салунах штата наливали Ронни двойной виски, я был слишком рад тому, что он снова здесь.  
— Когда это ты успел побыть ковбоем, Кид?  
В дверях стоял Рафферти. Глупо было надеяться, что он не узнает, но не прошло и часа - такой прыти я не ожидал. Похоже, Миддлтон и правда был всецело его городом, и даже мухе не пролететь здесь без его ведома.  
Ронни Кид приветственно приподнял шляпу:  
— Шериф. А я как раз собирался засвидетельствовать вам с миссис Рафферти свое почтение.  
— Не утруждайся. Даю тебе два дня на отдых, а в среду утром в Бостон отправится телеграмма, — сказал Рафферти. — Только следи за своими. Одна жалоба — и тебя здесь больше не будет.  
— К чему эти слова? — покачал головой Кид. — Ты же меня знаешь.  
— Тебя — да. Поэтому ты все еще здесь. Но не твой сброд.  
Компания за столом сбоку от стойки неодобрительно загудела. Даже я готов был признать, что насчет них Рафферти прав - тех, кого Кид приволок с собой в этот раз, иначе как сбродом назвать было нельзя. Спитые лица, потасканный вид, неопрятная одежда. Ронни поднял вверх руку и сомкнул пальцы. Ропот потихоньку стих.  
— Будь спокоен,— улыбнулся он Рафферти. — Я управляюсь со своим сбродом не хуже, чем ты со своим.  
Рафферти перевел взгляд на меня.  
— Ты выучил то, что должен был, Джек?  
Мне едва хватило голоса, чтобы выдавить сквозь застрявший в горле ком ненависти:  
— Да.  
Рвань у стойки громко заржала. Я готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Унизить меня больше он не мог.  
— Тебе стоит больше заниматься. Я пришлю Билли, он подменит тебя.  
Я молчал.  
— Ты слышишь? — спросил Рафферти.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал я и ядовито добавил: — Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Шериф смерил меня долгим тяжелым взглядом, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал и вышел.  
— Зря ты так, — бросил Ронни, когда топот вороного Джуса стих в конце улицы. — Если бы у меня был такой отец...  
— Он мне не отец, — перебил я.  
— Тем более. Если в свое время рядом со мной был кто-то вроде Рафферти, я стал бы кем-то другим.  
— Вот и я хочу стать кем-то другим, — сказал я. — Я давно не ребенок. Я, между прочим, не намного младше тебя. — Я заметил, как Ронни подавил усмешку на мое "между прочим", но стыд за себя еще больше меня распалял. — И смешивать в этой дыре "кровавую Мэри" не предел моих способностей. Я отлично езжу. И дам фору любому из твоих стрелков. И могу подковать какую хочешь клячу. И я выносливый.  
— Понятия не имею, зачем ты мне все это говоришь, Джеки-джуниор, — все же рассмеялся Ронни. - Но даже не думай. Принеси-ка мне лучше еще виски, можно сразу всю бутылку, и позови Трейси, — он посмотрел в мое покрасневшее лицо: — Она ведь еще работает тут?  
— Работает, - мрачно ответил я.

За кулисами готовились к представлению. Девочки наводили марафет, помогали друг дружке одеться.  
Они любили его. Радовались каждому приезду, старались угодить, когда он появлялся в салуне. Еще бы. Ронни Кид был веселым, и щедрым, и... красивым. Ну, я так считал.  
Но, флиртуя со всеми одинаково, уходил он всегда только с Трейси. Ни с кем больше. Не с ослепительной Колетт, не с изящной метиской Мэй, не с заводной пышкой Дженни. Это казалось мне странным. Почему именно она?  
Не то чтобы Трейси была дурна собой, просто она не выделялась. Ничем. Было непонятно, что она вообще делает в салуне, похожая сразу на всех миддлтонских девушек: на Присциллу Браун, среднюю дочку пастора, на кузину Генри Макинтоша Дэбби, на молодую жену зеленщика Стюарта, которую тот, овдовев, привез с какой-то фермы. Даже с краской на лице в кружевном розовом наряде она выглядела настолько неприметно, что, не стань она пассией Ронни Кида, я бы и присутствия ее в салуне не замечал.  
— Женщины должны быть разными. Вырастешь — поймешь, — неохотно ответила Реджина на мой корявый вопрос. — Одни ищут новизны в экзотике и яркости, другие предпочитают находить ее в чем-то привычном и простом. И в том и в другом есть для мужчин своя прелесть. Тебе-то что? — грубовато спросила она. — Трейси тебе нравится? Помнишь, что я говорила?  
Я помнил. И успокоил ее тогда. Ни одна из девочек не вызывала во мне ничего похожего на то, чего опасалась Реджина. Разницу между ними и городскими барышнями я понимал хорошо. Мне нравились и Мэй, и Колетт, и особенно рыжеволосая Лиззи, но никакой трагедии в том, чтоб жениться потом не на ней, а на Присцилле Браун или Дэбби Макинтош я не видел. Дело было не в чувствах.  
По правде говоря, я сам не понимал, что в выборе Ронни меня так занимает. Иногда мне казалось, уходи он каждый раз с новой девушкой, меня бы это трогало меньше.  
— Он... не обижает тебя? — спросил я как-то у Трейси.  
— Кто? - переспросила она, как будто и так было непонятно. — Малыш Ронни? Смеешься? — она неуверенно приподняла уголки губ в полуулыбке и как-то выжидательно посмотрела на меня.  
Мне стало неловко.  
— Я так... Ну мало ли. Если что, ты скажи, - прибавил я, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Нет, не обижает, - она не отводила глаз, и это меня коробило. Благочестивые девушки никогда не смотрели на мужчин прямо. Это считалось неприличным. А взгляд у Трейси оказался неожиданно цепким, не отпускающим. — Но если что, я скажу.  
— Ну и отлично, - я встал, желая закончить разовор.  
Но Трейси продолжала смотреть - все так же настойчиво и, как теперь мне казалось, насмешливо.  
— Ты хотел узнать, какой он в постели? - спросила она.  
— Что за бред? — я остановился, неприятно пораженный прямотой вопроса, и уже хотел осудить его примитивность, как вдруг понял: да, именно этого я и хотел.  
Наверно, я резко покраснел, потому что Трейси наконец отвела взгляд и аккуратно потянула меня за руку — сесть.  
— Ронни. Он... — она разгладила юбку на коленях, подбирая слово, — обыкновенный. Простой. — Она неожиданно улыбнулась и дернула плечом. — Никогда не пробовала объяснять такие вещи парню. Женщина поняла бы сразу. Он... ковбой, понимаешь? Тот, кто возвращается. Кто не будет скакать от юбки к юбке, не станет искать лучшего, если и так неплохо, не будет стремиться к новому, когда есть то, что уже работает. Он из тех, с кем нужно немного поболтать перед этим. Сделать вид, что между вами что-то есть. Что вы не совсем чужие.  
— А разве между вами с Ронни ничего нет? Вы чужие?  
Трейси замолчала на пару секунд, а потом усмехнулась.  
— Мелкий ты еще, - она потрепала меня по волосам. — Вас так много. Если я буду всем открывать, от меня ничего не останется.

Я поднялся на второй этаж позвать ее.  
Трейси лежала в платье на разобранной постели.  
— Скажи ему: сейчас спущусь.  
С безучастным видом, словно нехотя, она поднялась, сунула ноги в туфли и потянулась за накидкой. Я остался в комнате.  
— Ты не рада?  
— А я должна? — спросила она. — Это не прописано в моем контракте.  
— Разве Ронни не лучше остальных?  
Трейси пересела к большому трюмо, чтобы привести в порядок растрепавшуюся прическу и взглянула на меня в зеркало.  
— Чем?  
Я раздраженно пожал плечами. Трейси меня злила. Она была никем, невзрачной серой мышью. Любая другая из девушек — и покрасивее — на ее месте была бы польщена вниманием Ронни Кида. А эта вела себя так, будто делает ему одолжение.  
— Всем, - сказал я.  
— Тем, что красивый?  
— Да.  
— Что с ним весело? — продолжала Трейси, изучающе глядя на меня. — Что он не жалеет денег на лимонад и сладости? Что ласковый и кажется добрым?  
Я кивал на каждый ее вопрос. Она перевела глаза на свое отражение и, достав шпильки, стала ловко подтыкать ими выбившиеся локоны.  
\- Знаешь... Дома, в Канзасе, у меня был жених. Ну, — она усмехнулась, — я так его называла. Его звали Тревор. Тревор и Трейси - красиво, правда?  
Я обошел комнату и опустился в кресло у стенки, чтобы смотреть ей в лицо.  
— Значит, Трейси — твое настоящее имя?  
— Конечно, — сказала она. — Глупо думать, что, сменив имя, ты станешь кем-то другим. Так вот. — Трейси открыла ящик и вытащила на столешницу несколько разноцветных баночек и кисточки. — Тревор был очень красивым, наверно, даже красивее Ронни. Он мог рассмешить меня парой фраз и каждый раз привозил мне подарки из Додж-сити.  
— Он тебя бросил?  
Она мазнула кисточкой по скулам. Провела долгую линию по носу. Очертила подбородок.  
— Тревор совсем не был злым, он никогда не обижал меня, и все было по любви. Но за Молли Кэббот давали мельницу, а я сама сглупила, что не дождалась помолвки — так он сказал. Отчим выставил меня за дверь, когда все узнал. Я пошла на окраину, к старухе Роузи, наудачу — слышала, что она помогает черным девушкам бесплатно, а мне тоже нечем было заплатить. Роузи сделала все, что надо, но на обратном пути кровь пошла сильнее, потом еще сильнее, мне стало плохо, и я упала — прямо на дороге. Меня подобрал Стинки Боб — местный отброс, конченый пропойца — только вечером. Он нес меня до хижины на руках, а потом, не знаю какими мольбами, уломал доктора Бойла прийти посмотреть, что со мной. А потом еще месяц отпаивал меня отварами, которые давала Роузи. И где-то украл денег мне на билет из Кинсли.  
— А Тревор? — спросил я.  
— Не знаю. Я не видела его больше. — Она поднялась, поправила цветок в вырезе платья и остановилась у двери, ожидая, что я открою. — Дело не в том, что Ронни Кид плох или что я предпочла бы кого-то другого из банды. Просто иногда некоторые вещи перестают иметь значение. Понимаешь?  
Я кивнул.

Когда я вернулся, представление уже шло вовсю, а Билли был за стойкой.  
— Отец велел тебе идти домой.  
— У меня нет отца.  
Билли осуждающе покачал головой.  
Сзади что-то грохнуло. Я обернулся.  
Ронни забрался на стол и пнул пустую бутылку.  
— Джентльмены!  
Музыканты сбились с ритма, и девочки, бросив танцевать, подбадривающе завизжали.  
— Обратите внимание! В углу этого зала есть отличное зеркало. Пусть каждый из вас, прежде чем клеиться к этим роскошным леди, — он насмешливо-учтиво поклонился в сторону сцены, — посмотрит в него и честно ответит себе на вопрос: а дал бы он сам такой пьяной роже?  
Сброд Кида громко загоготал, но не зло, а даже как-то одобрительно. Трейси слабо улыбнулась.  
— И помните, парни, — Ронни обвел взглядом весь зал и, заметив меня, неожиданно подмигнул, — пока в салуне ковбоя ждет хоть одна девочка, с ним все будет в порядке.  
Она тебя не ждет, подумал я со странной обидой — то ли за Ронни, то ли отчего-то за себя — совсем не ждет. И на мгновение мне стало страшно. Если Ронни никто не ждет, будет ли с ним все в порядке?  
И если я буду ждать возвращения Ронни, считается ли это, ведь я не девочка из салуна?  
Ронни спрыгнул на пол и позвал:  
— Иди сюда, Джеки. Выпей со мной.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и ему передали еще бутылку.  
— Не думаю, что шериф это одобрит, — ненавязчиво сообщил мне Билли.  
— Чуть-чуть можно, — засмеялся Ронни и налил в стакан на полпальца. Он прижал к себе Трейси, обняв за плечи, но смотрел по-прежнему на меня. — А тебя есть, кому ждать, Джеки?  
Я выпил виски одним глотком.  
— Меня неоткуда ждать. Я не выезжал из Миддлтона последние два года.  
— А как же летняя ярмарка в Бостоне? — язвительно подсказал Билли, и компания Кида снова заржала, отпуская унизительные шуточки.  
Но не Ронни. Он рассеянно гладил Трейси по плечу и только улыбнулся. И от того, как он мне улыбнулся, и выходка Рафферти, и скотство Билли, и смех пьяных идиотов вдруг перестали для меня что-то значить.  
— Ладно, — сказал Ронни. — Иди домой. Отец ждет.  
— Рафферти мне не отец, — больше по привычке ответил я.  
Я вышел на крыльцо. Добропорядочный Миддлтон по левую руку от меня уныло готовился ко сну. А за моей спиной звучала музыка, стучали об пол каблуки в ритме канкана, звенел женский смех, брякали стаканы. И где-то там за клубами табачного дыма оставался Ронни Кид, которому дали только два дня. И вряд ли отец позволит мне работать в салуне, пока тот не покинет город. Тянущая тоска сжала все внутри.  
— Ты еще здесь?  
Ронни обошел меня, подпрыгнул и устроился на ограждении террасы: спиной к опоре, закинув одну ногу на перила и свесив другую вниз. В руке его была сигара. Он обернулся.  
— Душно. Вышел подышать. А ты чего тут?  
Я молча пожал плечами. Ронни внимательно оглядел меня.  
— Брось. Ты не многое теряешь, поверь.  
— Конечно, — сказал я. — Все суета сует и томление духа. Так говорит пастор Браун.  
Ронни рассмеялся.  
— И в общем он прав. Но дело ведь не только в этом вечере, да? Что не так?  
— Всё, — ответил я. — Ты всего лишь на два года старше меня, но у тебя совсем другая жизнь.  
— На три. С половиной, - поправил Ронни Кид.  
— Не важно.  
— И что ты хочешь из моей жизни?  
— Свободу. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. У тебя есть деньги. Люди, которые тебе подчиняются.  
— Не очень-то, по правде сказать, они мне подчиняются, — усмехнулся Ронни. — С твоим отцом я блефанул.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — сводить все к шутке у меня не было настроения.  
Ронни замолчал. Затянулся и снова выдохнул дым, глядя на полуночную дорогу. Мне нужно было домой. Рафферти вряд ли оставит мое промедление без внимания, а слушать его нотации — последнее, чего мне сейчас хотелось.  
— А давай, — вдруг сказал Ронни, — съездим поутру на озеро? Искупаемся.  
— Ты серьезно? - я остановился на ступеньках. — Вдвоем? Как в тот раз?  
— Ага, — кивнул он.  
— Давай.  
Ронни отшвырнул сигару и спрыгнул на деревянный пол.  
— Договорились.  
— Тогда я приеду сюда, как встану, — сказал я.  
— Только не сразу с восходом, ладно? — хмыкнул Ронни. — Боюсь спозаранку я буду не в лучшей форме.

Постель казалась неудобной, липкой и горячей. Я вертелся, то и дело проваливаясь в черноту сна — но тут же подскакивал в ужасе и бежал к часам, чтоб убедиться: рано, еще слишком рано. Перед самым рассветом я решил, что проще и спокойнее будет больше не ложиться, а выйти из дома и подождать наступления утра в городе, но тогда меня обступили другие страхи.  
Каждое мое движение в воображении отзывалось по всему дому таким грохотом, который непременно должен был разбудить Рафферти или Реджину. За время, что я лихорадочно одевался, я два или три раза явственно слышал, как хлопает входная дверь — и замирал от мысли, что Джемма именно сегодня вздумала придти пораньше. Конечно, я мог сказать, что хочу прогуляться перед завтраком, но в свою способность убедительно врать я не верил, и мне казалось, я выдам себя с головой.  
Я открыл окно и выбрался на крышу веранды, а с нее привычно спрыгнул на мягкий газон. Тихо запряг и вывел из конюшни Лейзи и еще пол-улицы шел рядом, держа ее под уздцы, чтоб никто в доме не услышал топота.  
Как я ни медлил, у салуна все равно оказался еще засветло - окна не горели, шум стих - наверно, все только-только угомонились и разбрелись по комнатам. Возможно, и Ронни только недавно заснул, подумал я. Ведь у него под боком была Трейси.  
Я промаялся, изводя себя разными мыслями, до тех пор пока благочестивый Миддлтон не начал потихоньку шевелиться. Медлить дольше не имело смысла — того и гляди мимо салуна потянется народ, а это значит, к обеду отец будет в курсе, с кем я намеревался провести время. Я поднял с земли камешек, отсчитал нужное окно на втором этаже и бросил — почти не прицеливаясь, но попал точно. Через несколько секунд рама поднялась, но в проеме, к моему разочарованию, появился не Ронни, а Трейси. Она окинула меня непонимающим взглядом и спросила:  
— Разбудить его?  
— Мы договаривались поехать на озеро, но, наверно...  
Он просто забыл, понял я. Пообещал спьяну вечером, пожалев, утешил, как утешают плачущего ребенка пряником — и тут же забыл. Кто я ему?  
— Сейчас, — сказала Трейси и скрылась в комнате.  
Я чувствовал себя идиотом. Спустя полминуты в окно вылез всклокоченный и сонный Ронни.  
— Ничего, в другой раз как-нибудь, — упавшим голосом сказал я и, дернув поводья, повернул Лейзи к городу. — Извини, что разбудил.  
— Да погоди ты, уговорились же, — встряхнул головой Ронни и потер ладонью лицо. — Дай мне десять минут. Только не светись тут. Заведи лошадь на задний двор и подожди внизу.  
В зале было убрано — Билли успел-таки уничтожить последствия ночной гульбы: правда зеркало в углу снова было разбито, но ни осколков его, ни разбитых стаканов, ни бутылок, ни обломков мебели нигде не было видно. От вымытого пола еще тянуло мокрым деревом. Перевернутые стулья топорщились ножками вверх. Я пересчитал - не хватало всего двух, а столы все были на месте. Ронни держал слово, его шваль вела себя гораздо спокойнее выдрессированных ребят Джонни Игла или залетных одиночек. Ступеньки заскрипели, я повернулся. В белой рубашке Ронни казался еще более загорелым, простые холщовые штаны были выстираны - наверно, постаралась Трейси - и сидели плотнее шерстяных.  
— Ну что, едем?

Ронни прыгнул сразу - с откоса, разбежавшись и вылетев далеко вперед птицей, так что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я остановился как вкопанный и завороженно смотрел, как он вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и поплыл, мерно выбрасывая сильные руки. Я привязал свою Лейзи и его Грифа и спустился по склону. Ронни вылез на пирс и пошел к берегу по мосткам. Что-то ощутимо екнуло внутри. Живот словно подвело. Мне вдруг показалось неприличным смотреть на него вот так прямо, я отвел глаза. Ронни с трудом натянул рубашку и штаны на мокрое тело и сел рядом.  
— А ты чего? Не пойдешь?  
— Пойду.  
Я встал, сбросил на землю сюртук, нехотя расстегнул пуговицы, ругая себя за то, что не нырнул сразу за Ронни. Тогда бы он не успел меня разглядеть. Раздеваться при нем теперь — особенно после того, как я его увидел — было стыдно. Рядом с ним я должен был смотреться сморчком и задохликом. Таких широких плеч и рельефных мышц мне было не видать даже в самых радужных мечтах.  
Но по-идиотски мяться, словно девчонке, и тянуть время было еще хуже. Я быстро скинул остатки одежды и рванул по мосткам. По спине пошел холодок от взгляда — то, что Ронни смотрел мне вслед, я чувствовал кожей. Я с головой ушел под воду, как будто она могла смыть мою неловкость или скрыть уродство, и какое-то время плыл, не оборачиваясь, но потом все же оглянулся - Ронни лежал на берегу, закинув руки за голову и не смотрел в мою сторону. Я выдохнул и почувствовал себя спокойнее.  
Другое облегчение ожидало меня, когда я, окончательно замерзнув, наконец решился вылезти из воды — Ронни спал. Заснул прямо на земле. Я натянул брюки и опустился рядом с ним. Мокрые пятна на одежде не высохли, местами рубашка и штаны все еще липли к телу. Живот его ровно поднимался и опускался от дыхания. Во сне Ронни повернул голову, рот приоткрылся, и длинная травинка, которую он жевал, метелкой коснулась песка. Спутанные влажные волосы закрыли лоб и висок. Я вдруг заметил на его щеке пробивающуюся щетину. В прошлом году ее не было — точно не было, я хорошо помнил. Какой-то секундный порыв заставил меня помимо воли поднести руку к лицу Ронни и тронуть. На ощупь волоски оказались совсем не жесткими, щетина не колола подушечки пальцев, а только делала кожу слегка шершавой. Задержав дыхание, я провел по щеке Ронни от скулы до подбородка.  
Он открыл глаза. Я вздрогнул и резко отдернул руку.  
— Песок, — сорвавшимся голосом сказал я и зачем-то показал Ронни раскрытую ладонь. Он ничего не ответил.  
Пристыженный, я сел спиной к нему и невидяще уставился на озеро. К моему стыду примешивалось что-то еще, что-то неприятное и вместе с тем странно волнующее. Горьковатое и сладкое одновременно.  
Близость Ронни меня смущала, и я сам не знал, почему.  
— Знаешь, — хрипловато сказал он. — А я бы многое отдал, чтобы получить твою жизнь, Джеки. Чтобы вот так лежать и тупо пялиться в небо — не думая ни о чем. Знать, что никуда не надо подрываться через сутки. Не бояться невовремя уснуть. Не заглядывать встречным в глаза, ожидая подвоха. Не напрягаться на топот лошадей за спиной.  
Я старался избавиться от этого нового чувства внутри, но не мог. Оно пугало меня, тревожило, но в тревоге, которую оно вызывало, было было что-то будоражащее. Это было похоже на опьянение. Ронни говорил, и голос его только усиливал мое беспокойство.

— Ты никогда не оценишь моих радостей. Тебе не понять, какое удовольствие надевать чистую одежду. — Теплая ладонь легла мне на на шею, и я дернулся, словно меня ошпарило. — Есть горячую пищу с тарелки. Ложиться спать в настоящую постель. Думаешь, это мелко?  
Он прошелся пальцами вниз по моей спине, словно пересчитывая позвонки. Постаравшись выдохнуть беззвучно, я помотал головой.  
— Нет.  
Ронни рывком сел, оказавшись позади меня, кожи коснулась влажная ткань его рубашки. Я чувствовал дыхание на своей щеке. но сам боялся слишком резко вдохнуть, и в глазах потемнело от нехватки воздуха. Мне было плохо, но так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Едва задев меня, Ронни протянул руки с обеих сторон моего тела, осторожно обнял за пояс и прижал. Он ни разу не делал ничего похожего раньше, и от этой нежданной ласки под ложечкой у меня остро заныло. Я подался назад, за его руками, мне захотелось прижаться к нему еще ближе, пусть это выглядело бы глупо и по-детски.  
— Ты сам не понимаешь своего счастья, — прошептал он мне в ухо.  
Я уже вообще не понимал, о чем он говорит, я услышал только слово "счастье" и кивнул : да — потому что был счастлив. По-настоящему, пронзительно счастлив. Я тонул в каком-то сладком полубреду, как муха, вязнущая в патоке, я обхватил его за локти, чтоб он только не разжал объятий, прикрыл глаза и откинул голову к его плечу. Мне не хотелось его отпускать.  
— Возьми меня с собой. Пожалуйста.  
Ронни ткнулся носом мне за ухо и что-то невнятное выдохнул в шею.  
— Возьмешь? — отчаянно переспросил я.  
— Ага.  
Не веря себе, я сдвинулся чуть в сторону и обернулся.  
— Правда?  
Ронни открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня, словно только что увидел, и вдруг болезненно скривился, сжал губы.  
— Конечно, нет. — Расцепив руки, он резко толкнул меня от себя. — Ты это нарочно, да? У девок своих научился?  
Я отполз и ошарашенно уставился на него.  
— Научился чему?  
— Пользоваться моментом, — зло сказал Ронни. — Понимаешь же, что в таком состоянии я пообещаю тебе все. Но зачем? Если я все равно не смогу обещание выполнить.  
— В каком состоянии? — растерянно спросил я.  
Он развел руки, открываясь.  
Я понял, что все испортил, и долго смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь прочесть там, что именно натворил. Его лицо стало постепенно меняться.  
— Что я сделал не так? - успел спросить я и только потом, опуская взгляд, увидел то, о чем он говорил.  
И, оторопев от осознания, застыл на месте.  
— О Господи, — тихо произнес Ронни. — Ты не... Черт.  
Он поднял руки и обхватил виски ладонями.  
— Ты даже не... - он помотал головой, как будто пытался избавиться от наваждения.  
Понимание накатывало волнами — мысли сменяли одна другую с такой скоростью, что я не мог толком поймать ни одной. Ронни меня хотел — хотел, как девчонку. Как свою Трейси. Как Колетт в корсете или Мэй в ажурных чулках. Это должно было меня оскорбить, мне полагалось почувствовать себя униженным — и оно так и было, какой-то стороной все это меня оскорбляло. Но другой своей стороной... У него на меня стояло - я произнес это про себя, и меня окатило жаром. Стыда и... собственного желания. Я вспомнил, как прыгал Ронни с обрыва, как взмахивал крепкими руками в воде, как шел он по мосткам, и снова чуть не задохнулся. Мне стало худо.  
Но это же значило и еще кое-что. Ронни хотел меня, как девчонку, да — именно потому и не брал с собой. Это я втайне фантазировал, что он считает меня другом, это я думал, что дело только в моем возрасте и недостатке умений. Что стоит мне только доказать ему свою состоятельность — и он поймет, что я чего-то стою. А он просто не считал меня нормальным парнем. Я нравился ему — как нравилась мне рыженькая Лиззи. Глуповатая, не в меру болтливая и довольно навязчивая, но хорошенькая и ладная, и если немного потерпеть ее пустое щебетание, она разденется, а тогда можно будет...  
Сердце сжало невыносимой обидой.  
— Черт. Черт. Черт, — Ронни сидел, уткнув лицо в ладони.  
Я встал, поднял с земли сюртук с рубашкой и пошел наверх.  
— Джек!  
Он догнал меня у привязи, ухватил за локоть, я вырвал руку.  
— Подожди. Стой.  
Я остановился. Но смотреть на него сил у меня не было.  
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь обо мне, и ты прав. Если хочешь, ударь меня.  
Он подождал, я отрицательно помотал головой, все так же глядя в землю.  
— Со мной всякое случалось в жизни, ты многого обо мне не знаешь, и слава Богу. Это не оправдание, конечно, я и сам по себе испорчен, поэтому мне и показалось... Сегодня... или вчера вечером, — Ронни запутался и дернул плечом. — Я слишком много выпил, вот что. Но я не собирался тебя обижать. Ты мне как младший... — я поднял на него глаза, он осекся и опустил голову. — Прости меня. Я завтра уеду. Просто забудь, хорошо?  
Он подошел к Грифу и стал отвязывать поводья.  
Я посмотрел Ронни в спину и вдруг понял: это последний раз, когда я его вижу.  
Если я дам ему сейчас уехать, он больше не вернется в Миддлтон. Никогда.  
— Нет, — сказал я.  
Ронни обернулся. В глазах его мелькнуло что-то похожее на отчаяние. Я быстро поправился:  
— Нет: тебе не показалось. Ни сегодня, ни вчера.  
— Перестань, Джеки. — Он вздохнул. — Я знаю, как ты ко мне относишься. Но не надо. Мне не нужны утешения. Просто помни обо мне что-нибудь другое, ладно? Это все, о чем я прошу.  
У меня никогда больше не будет шанса, вот что я в эту минуту подумал. Больше никогда ничего похожего в моей жизни не будет. В моей жизни больше не будет Ронни Кида.  
Я подошел и поцеловал его. Вернее коснулся своими губами его — Ронни мне не ответил. Наоборот, отстранился, сделав шаг назад, и выставил вперед ладони.  
— Я тоже, — упрямо сказал я.  
— Что тоже?  
— Тоже испорчен. Если ты испорчен, то и я тоже.  
— Не говори ерунды, - покачал головой Ронни. — Ты даже не понимал, что мне было нужно.  
— Понимал... А даже если нет, не важно. Я хотел того же. — Мне до смерти стало страшно, что я не смогу, не сумею его сейчас остановить. — Не сегодня. И не вчера. Ты ведь давно это видел, так? — Ронни опустил руки, и я шагнул ему навстречу. — Потому что это давно было. И в прошлый раз — уже было. И год назад тоже...  
Он снова помотал головой, подбирая слова, но я не стал ждать его доводов, а обнял за шею и прижался к нему всем телом. Мне стало не важно, как он меня хочет и кем считает, я готов был для него стать кем угодно, потому что не мог его потерять.  
— Джеки...  
Я приподнялся на носках к его уху.  
— Я тебя ждал. Помнишь, ты говорил: если в салуне ковбоя хоть кто-то ждет, с ним ничего не случится.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь, — прошептал Ронни.

Белая рубашка Ронни покрылась буро-зелеными пятнами от травы. Пуговицы с моих манжет отлетели и потерялись в песке. Губы у нас обоих распухли. Свои я искусал сам, пока Ронни целовал меня, прихватывая кожу зубами — в шею, плечи, грудь. Потом он опомнился, чертыхнувшись:  
— Следы.  
Но мне было плевать. Я сходил с ума — от Ронни: от веса его тела сверху, от его запаха, от вкуса его поцелуев, от того, что он делал со мной. От возможности ему это все позволять.  
— Никто не спросит. А спросят, скажу: Лиззи.  
Я снова потянул его на себя. Теперь я все-все понимал и дурел от полной ясности того, что происходит между нами. Еще немного — и мы с Ронни станем любовниками, так это называлось. И то, что это будет тайной для всех остальных, то, что ни он, ни я никогда и никому не сможем об этом рассказать, заводило меня еще больше. Все, что мы делали сейчас, накрепко связывало нас, и я дико хотел этой связи. Мы будем только вдвоем с этим, я и Ронни, все окажутся в стороне: Реджина, Рафферти, Лиззи... Трейси. На мгновение я испугался:  
— А Трейси? Ты ее... любишь?  
— Кого? - Ронни посмотрел на меня потемневшими глазами. — А, нет. Нет, это совсем другое. Забудь.  
Он завел мои руки за голову, сжав запястья, склонился к моему лицу, и у меня внутри все опять оборвалось в предвкушении — мне не верилось, до сих пор не верилось, что Ронни может хотеть того же, что и я. Я закрыл глаза и, не в силах ждать, потянулся к нему сам. Мы слегка столкнулись зубами, но не сильно. Его язык скользнул мне в рот, и я подался вперед, чтобы быть еще ближе. Мне до сумасшествия нравилось все, что Ронни делал, но так хотелось большего, и я не понимал, почему он медлит. Я поерзал под ним и раздвинул ноги. Я кое-что слышал о том, как такое бывает у парней — по большей части это были скабрезные анекдоты или уничижительные шутки ковбоев друг над другом, но сейчас мне было все равно. Я любил Ронни, и даже если он не любил меня, в том, что происходило между нами, не было ничего грязного, я это знал. Ронни прервал поцелуй, чтоб отдышаться. Я вскинул колени и сжал его бока. Он хрипло застонал, выпустил мои руки из захвата и погладил по щеке. Отвел волосы с моего лба.  
— Сделай это, — попросил я.  
Ронни замотал головой.  
— Нет, Джеки. Не могу. Я все-таки не совсем скотина, каким бы я ни был. Я не поступлю так с тобой.  
— Но я хочу. Пожалуйста.  
— Ты ребенок, Джеки. Ты сам не знаешь, о чем просишь.  
— Знаю, — ответил я. — Я прошу о тебе. Я хочу быть для тебя тем же, что и Трейси. Откуда ты знаешь, может быть, я смогу стать даже лучше нее.  
— Глупая мелочь, — закатил глаза Ронни. — Ты и так лучше. Ты лучше всех. Но ты же совсем мелочь, и кто я после этого? — Прикусив губу, он хмыкнул: то ли от сдерживаемого смеха, то ли от какой-то непонятной горечи. — Что я делаю? Что я, черт возьми, вообще делаю?  
Я обхватил его ногами и обнял.  
— Делай, что хочешь. Как хочешь. Что угодно — только сделай уже что-нибудь.  
Я потерся об него, наверно, со стороны это выглядело жутко неприличным, но в эту минуту я больше не мог терпеть. Голос Ронни сорвался, я чувствовал, что он тоже на пределе.  
Он приподнялся и сел, рванул мой ремень и расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке. Когда его пальцы коснулись моего члена, наступила моя очередь стонать. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, а оно было близко к тому. Я отвел руку Ронни и потянулся к его пряжке.  
— Можно? — спросил я. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне.  
Он выругался, закрыл глаза и спустя пару секунд все же кивнул.  
Это было немного странно. Я не только никогда не трогал, я даже не видел его у других мужчин. Конечно, мы часто отливали на пару — случалось и с Рафферти, и с Генри Макинтошем, и с другими миддлтонскими парнями, но я не смотрел в их сторону, мне в голову не приходило любопытствовать, а сравнивать размеры, как делали, по слухам, некоторые идиоты, мне казалось дурацким и пошлым занятием. Возбужденным же и подавно я видел только свой.  
Он был другим — первое, что пришло мне в голову. Чуть больше моего, темнее и головка немного иной формы. Но толщина на ощупь не сильно отличалась, и он лег мне в ладонь, как свой. Дрочить Ронни оказалось даже удобнее, чем себе - подушка большого пальца легко задевала уздечку и касалась щелки на конце. Под моими пальцами потекла смазка. Кожа Ронни была гладкой и натянутой, с каждым моим движением он вздрагивал и кусал губы. От его полувздохов-полувсхлипов мое сердце выпрыгивало и билось в ребра, в ушах стучала кровь, а внизу словно пульсировала раскаленная лава. Я был на грани, но мне так страстно хотелось увидеть, как Ронни кончит раньше меня, что я держался из последних сил. Благо Ронни двигал рукой через раз и не в ритм, поддавшись своему удовольствию.  
Наконец он сжал зубы, так что желваки дрогнули на скулах, вскинул подбородок, замер — и что-то горячее брызнуло мне на живот. От этого, или от того, что Ронни тут же вспомнил обо мне и удвоил усилия, через несколько рывков я дошел до пика и кончил следом. Его сперма смешалась с моей, и мне не хотелось ее вытирать. Ронни застегнул ширинку и опустился рядом со мной на землю. Он смотрел на меня, а у меня не осталось сил даже повернуться. Я глядел в утреннее небо над нашими головами: чистое, почти белое в зените, без единого облака.  
Я был самым счастливым человеком на земле в эту минуту.

Ронни тихо и смачно выругался и перекатился набок, подставив руку под голову.  
— Рафферти убьет меня, если узнает. Из-под земли достанет и самолично вздернет.  
— Меня, думаешь, нет?  
— Тебя — точно нет.  
Я посмотрел на него: неужели жалеет? Он неожиданно рассмеялся, сверкнув зубами. Я улыбнулся в ответ, еще не зная чему, просто от радости: нет, не жалеет.  
— Ладно бы я ему девчонку испортил — полбеды.  
— Не скажи. — Я усмехнулся, вспомнив историю Трейси. — Это с какой стороны посмотреть. В некоторых обстоятельствах с девчонкой было бы сложнее.  
— Вообще, да. С этой стороны все не так плохо. — Ронни, понимающе хмыкнув, кивнул, но полежал еще немного, и в глазах его мелькнули искры едва сдерживаемого веселья. — Хотя... знаешь, Джеки...  
— Что? — спросил я со смехом. — Что?  
— Да подумал, — он широко и нагло ухмыльнулся, — что окажись ты девчонкой в щекотливом положении, я был бы не против жениться. Невестой бы ты был что надо. Дочка шерифа благословенного Миддлтона — да половина штата обзавидовалась бы моему везению.  
— Конееечно, — издевательски протянул я, подыгрывая. — В моем доме были бы счастливы такому жениху как ты и сразу дали бы согласие на наш брак, вместо того чтобы подыскать кого-нибудь поприличнее. Из тех, кто тоже не прочь одним махом занять положение в благословенном Миддлтонском обществе.  
— Ммм... дай-ка подумать, — подмигнул мне Ронни и тут же продолжил: — будь ты девчонкой, ты бы начал плакать в подушку, сохнуть с тоски, твердить, что жить без меня не можешь...  
Я заорал:  
— Что?  
— Я же сказал: это если бы ты был девчонкой. — Ронни увернулся от моего нападения и, вскочив на ноги, расхохотался: — Ты бы падал в обмороки в нужный момент, отказывался от еды, клялся умереть в браке с приличным парнем и в конечном итоге сломал бы Реджину, а уж та нашла бы способ повлиять на твоего отца.  
Я успел ухватить его за руку и дернул, Ронни повалился на меня, мы покатились по склону. У задержавшей наше падение кочки он оказался надо мной:  
— Шериф, конечно, подержал бы меня пару недель в сырой каталажке на хлебе и воде и раза три лично пересчитал бы мне все ребра — но это ничего, к этому я привычный. Зато потом, проклянув злой рок и скрепя сердце — что ни сделаешь для счастья любимой дочки - как миленький повел бы тебя под венец. И вот, месяца бы не прошло, в костюме с иголочки стоял бы я, весь из себя довольный, рядом с тобой перед алтарем. Сказал бы свое "да" и вышел бы из церкви новоиспеченным зятем Рафферти. И, — он скосил глаза и хитро усмехнулся, — твоим благоверным.  
Он лежал на мне. Я чувствовал, как часто поднимается его грудь от дыхания, он закрыл глаза и поцеловал меня. Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, я сказал:  
— Отличный план.  
— Мне тоже нравится.  
— Только я не девчонка.  
Ронни улыбнулся, уже совсем иначе: потерянно, одними уголками губ.  
— Да. Досадная мелочь.  
Он отвел глаза, нехотя поднялся и протянул мне руку. Я тоже встал.  
Мы молча вернулись к лошадям. Ронни отвязал Грифа, поставил ногу в стремя, готовый ехать, а я все еще стоял. Мне не хотелось обратно. Моя жизнь изменилась этим утром, и возврат к тому, что было до него, казался мне невозможным.  
— И что дальше? — спросил я. — Что мы с этим теперь будем делать?  
Ронни обернулся и посмотрел на меня — как-то виновато, почти беспомощно. Я сам не знал, какого ответа от него жду. Он вздохнул, покачал головой и медленно пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю.


End file.
